Avatar: High School
by irohsteashoppegirls
Summary: Avatar characters in high school. Ozai is the principal. Zuko is about to flunk French. Aang is a new transfer student. Bosco is a lunch lady. Even the Cabbage merchant makes an appearance as an Economics teacher.[AU]
1. Chapter 1

Avatar: High School Story

By: Iroh's Tea Shoppe Girls

Disclaimer: High school AUs are overdone, and poorly done, so we decided to try it, and we STILL don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender!

"Yes Mr. Zhao?" Principal Ozai said, the French and German teacher had come to visit him in his office.

"It's about your son," Mr. Zhao said, hesitantly. "I don't know if he's going to pass my class, so I thought we should have a talk."

Ozai frowned. "My children are none of your concern Mr. Zhao. Don't worry though; my son Zuko won't be attending this school much longer."

Zhao's eyes widened. He knew Principal Ozai was a stickler for academic excellence, but he never dreamed that the principal would dare to throw one of his own children out of his own school. However, given Zuko's poor grades, Zhao realized that Ozai was merely being a realist.

-.-.-.-

"Oh great it's lunchtime," Katara grumbled quietly. It was the end of fourth period. Fifth period was lunch. Katara hated lunch time. It wasn't that she didn't like to eat, contrary to her slim figure the young girl did have a healthy appetite, it was that it was the most embarrassing time of the school day.

"Oh Katara," the popular girl Azula said, as she walked passed the waterbender. In a fake-cute voice she said, "It's lunch time, you must really love how you get to see your grandmother every day at school."

"You're in the same boat as me Azula," Katara retorted. "You see your father here every day."

"Yeah, but my father's the principal," Azula countered in an aloof tone. "Your grandmother is just a lunch lady."

Ty Lee and Mai, Azula's cronies, giggled cruelly on cue.

Katara frowned, and decided to take the high road and ignored them. She went to her locker to get her bag lunch; hot-lunches were too expensive for their family.

On her way there a junior high student ran into her. It wasn't that uncommon of an event, the high school did have a junior high wing attached after all. Normally Katara couldn't tell one junior high school kid from another, but this one was different. He was bald. Katara was sure she had never seen him before.

"Sorry," the young boy said, as he got up and picked up her books for her.

"You're new here aren't you?" Katara asked, impressed by the boy's manners.

"Yup," the boy said with a childish grin. "My name's Aang, I just transferred here today! I'm in seventh grade!"

"My name is Katara," she said smiling. "I'm a ninth grader, if you ever need any help or anything just ask."

"Thank you Katara," Aang said. "Where's room 102?"

"It's over in the junior high wing on the lower level," Katara answered.

"Thanks a million!" Aang said as he dashed off only to be accosted by the school's nurse June, for running in the hallway.

-.-.-.-

"There's nothing quite like eating lunch outside, away from all the other students," Iroh said smiling gently at his quiet nephew. "It sure is nice for you, having an indulgent uncle for a teacher, to let you get away with things like this."

Zuko hated the crowded lunch rooms. But, there were more important things on his mind. "Uncle I need help."

Iroh nodded, it wasn't in Zuko's normal character to ask for help.

"Zhao is out to flunk me," Zuko said. "I can't get an 'F' in a class if I want to get into a top college to study education to become a principal like my father."

"It's Mr. Zhao," Iroh gently chided his nephew. "You should see if you can get him to agree to tutor you after school. He really can be a great teacher."

"He's got it in for me," Zuko muttered quietly. "I think Dad has it in for me too, there's nothing I can do."

"You shouldn't think like that," Iroh said, worried about his nephew. "Let me see what I can do."

"Thank you uncle," Zuko said relieved.

-.-.-.-

"I asked you for the pizza!" Azula snapped, angered at the lunch server.

"Mmraah," Bosco said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Does this look like pizza to you?!" Azula screamed angrily. "No, it's macaroni and cheese. I, Azula, do not eat macaroni and cheese."

The bear rolled his eyes and took the plate from the young girl, and give her a plate with pizza on it, just like she wanted.

"Don't think I'll forget this bear," Azula grumbled under her breath. "You'll be very lucky if my father doesn't fire you for this."


	2. Chapter 2

Avatar: High School Story

Chapter 2

By: Iroh's Tea Shoppe Girls

Disclaimer: We don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender, or any high schools.

"I can't believe the incompetence of the lunch servers," Azula said loudly as she and her friends passed Katara. Katara gave the girl a stare.

Ty Lee giggle, "But you know what? Her brother's kind of cute!"

"You think every guy is cute," Mai pointed out.

"That's because they are," Ty Lee said with a smile.

"You shouldn't dumpster dive Ty Lee," Azula said. "There are other cute guys who don't have grandmothers working in the cafeteria, with a bear."

---

"Don't forget to complete the worksheet by tomorrow class," Mr. Zhao said as he dismissed his class, the bell had rung half a minute ago and the students were eager to leave. "Class dismissed."

The students got up to leave, hurrying so they could make it to their next class on time. Pretty much everyone hated how Zhao always went over with his lectures.

"Oh Zuko, I'd like to have a word with you," Zhao said, just when Zuko had made it to the doorway.

"Yes?" Zuko said.

"I'd like to meet with you and your father, to discuss your er- 'progress.'"

Zuko snorted. He knew that he hadn't made any progress in the last few weeks since Zhao met with his father.

"Be there at 4 pm Zuko."

---

If there was any class Sokka had a love-hate relationship with, it was economics. He loved having a class where he could sit next to Suki, a girl he admired greatly, but he hated the teacher.

"So today class," the thin teacher began. "We're going to learn how many cabbages should be sold to maximize profits for the seller."

Sokka scribbled something on a piece of paper and discretely put it on Suki's desk. She opened it and giggled at the joke Sokka wrote.

"Excuse me Suki, but is there something you'd like to share with the rest of the class?" the teacher said irately.

"No sir," Suki said, turning a deep shade of red, crumpling the paper in her hand. "I'm sorry sir."

The color drained from Sokka's face, he felt that horrible for getting Suki in trouble. Now he was sure that she'd never agree to go to Homecoming with him.

And the teacher went on to explain how the market would differ if there were an inelastic demand for cabbages.

---

It was Aang's favorite class of the day, gym. Aang had a good athletic ability, and enjoyed games of all kind. Anxious to find out what game they would be playing, Aang approached a grown up, whom he had figured was the assistant gym teacher.

"Um excuse me," Aang said. "Do you know what we're going to be doing for gym today?"

"'Dunno," the large man said. "'Hope it football."

"You don't know?" Aang asked surprised. "The gym teacher doesn't tell you anything?"

"No, no more than he tells you," the big man said, smiling showing off his odd teeth. "He should though, 've been in his class long enough."

"You're a student like me?" Aang asked, disbelieving that a guy that big could possibly be a seventh grader.

"Yup, him too," the man said pointing to another big man who had facial hair, wearing a cap. "We both in seventh grade. 'm Hippo."

"Wow," Aang said thoughtlessly. He quickly realized that it was rude. "I'm Aang, nice to meet you Hippo."


	3. Chapter 3

Avatar: High School Story

Chapter 3

By: Iroh's Tea Shoppe Girls

Disclaimer: We don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender, or any high schools, yet.

- . - . -

When Zuko arrived to Mr. Zhao's room, his father was already there talking with Mr. Zhao, but the two men stopped talking and looked at Zuko when he arrived. They had been talking about him.

"Do you care to explain yourself son?" Principal Ozai asked, a darkness in his voice.

"I'm just no good at French," Zuko muttered. "Maybe I should take Spanish or something."

"And what makes you think that you would do any better at that?" Ozai asked in a hostile voice.

"You really have to start taking your studies seriously Zuko," Mr. Zhao said, in a tone that Zuko thought might've been of guanine concern, or maybe just mocking. "You're a junior; next year you'll be applying to college. The best universities require top grades."

"That's for me to worry about," Zuko said darkly. "I'm passing your class, aren't I?"

Mr. Zhao shook his head, Ozai frowned.

"But I calculated my grades before I came- I should have a solid C!" Zuko exclaimed, frustrated with what he thought was a system rigged against him.

"The tests are weighed heavily," Zhao explained. "And you fail those."

"Just barely and I do much better on the homework," Zuko retorted. He suddenly became aware of his father glaring at him. Ozai was not pleased.

"Sorry," Zhao said insincerely. "All my other students are able to pull off a passing mark in my class with the system I'm using. Since you're the only one who's not …"

"Son," Principal Ozai said, his voice devoid of anything that even remotely resembled parental love. "I think you might do better at another high school. It was a mistake for me to admit you here."

Zuko's eyes widened as he felt as if the ground beneath him crumbled to dust, leaving him to just fall for all eternity.

"B-but it's the middle of the semester," Zuko said, his voice hollow. "I can't transfer to another high school in the middle of the semester."

Principal Ozai thanked Mr. Zhao for the meeting and left, ignoring his son. Mr. Zhao finished cleaning up his desk and then ordered the still shocked Zuko to leave the room, so he could lock it up and go home.

- . - . -

"I thought you had practice tonight," Katara said when she spotted her brother running around the hallway.

"I do," Sokka said. "But I have an assignment for economics that I'm going to work on with Suki." Sokka's face lit up when he mentioned Suki's name.

Katara rolled her eyes. Her brother seemed to always have a crush of the month. First it was Ty Lee (until he found out she was evil Azula's friend), then it was June (until he realized that she wasn't a student, but the school's nurse), then it was the president of the poetry club.

"What? You should be happy that I'm taking my classes seriously," Sokka said proudly. "After all, college is approaching."

"And why should I care about that?" Katara asked jokingly.

"It'll be cheaper for you to go to college if I'm in college too," Sokka stated in a knowledgeable voice.

"Oh, that's right, why else would I care if my brother went to college or not," Katara said in a gently sarcastic voice.

"I'm glad we're both on the same wavelength," Sokka said. "Anyway, I'm late now, I'll talk to you later sis."

Katara smiled and waved as her brother took off again.

- . - . -

Yue was a sophomore. She had tried out for the cheerleading squad in the fall. While she didn't get in right away, she was made an alternate. But she didn't let that deter her from giving cheerleading practices her all.

The coach was actually more impressed with her than with some of the members who were picked for the squad, but she had already been designated an alternate and it was mostly the captain's best friends who were on the team.

That didn't dissuade her, her mother had been cheerleading captain when she was a senior, Yue was worried that she wouldn't live up to her mother's expectations. That was why she worked so hard.

The current cheerleading captain was a girl who was actually younger than her, which she was careful to avoid mentioning when discussing the subject with her mother. The girl was named Ty Lee, and it didn't seem like she even had bones in her body she was able to do so many gymnastic feats.

"Hey Yue, are you ready for practice?" Ty Lee asked with a smile.

Yue smiled. "Of course. I hope if I practice enough I can make the team next year."

"It's always nice to have dreams," Ty Lee said cruelly.

- . - . -

"I'm really sorry I'm late," Sokka said when he found the table Suki was sitting at in the library. He was late mostly because he had stopped by the cafeteria to grab some food, but that wasn't a very good excuse, "I'm late because I ran into my sister and she really needed to talk."

"So you're a very devoted brother," Suki said politely, smiling at Sokka in such a way that he blushed slightly.

"Ha ha," Sokka laughed nervously as he decided to play it up. "I'm like that, you know, dependable and devoted, to the people I care about."

"Are you as devoted to your school work though?" Suki asked, teasing Sokka.

Sokka cleared his throat and the two got to work on the homework. It was a worksheet. Sokka smirked to himself as he read over the questions. All of them had to do with cabbages. He wondered why the economics teacher always talked about cabbages.

"Oh joy," Suki said in a flat voice. "Ten wonderful questions about cabbages. What a surprise."

Sokka laughed, a little too much and a little too loudly, and gathered the attention of the group sitting at the next table. A short boy with very shaggy hair and dark eyes glared at him.

"Why do you think all the questions are always about cabbages?" Suki asked.

"You know," Sokka said honestly. "I was just wondering the same thing. Maybe the teacher just really likes his cabbages."

"Or maybe he just really REALLY likes cabbages," Suki suggested with a giggle, which caused Sokka to giggle.

The boy at the next table cleared throat. And when the giggle-fest continued, he got up and came back with a friend. A well known friend.

"Excuse me, you two love birds," a voice Sokka recognized said, it was their class' vice president. "My friend here, Smellerbee, is trying to study. And she can't study with you two giggling like little school girls."

Suki turned read and apologized. Sokka glared at him. He didn't like that guy at all.

"If we're too loud the librarian would've come over and told us to quiet down," Sokka said testily. "But she didn't. Therefore, your friend is just oversensitive, and you like throwing your weight around just because you're the class vice president."

Smellerbee looked at the floor when Sokka mentioned the librarian. She hadn't gone to the librarian because the librarian scared her. Wan Shi Tong, the librarian, looked like a giant owl-thing. It freaked Smellerbee out.

"Hey now," Jet said, pretending to be very taken aback by Sokka's retort. "I'm just asking you two to quiet down for the sake of my friend. I know I'm only asking a favor of you. Both you and I know I don't have any power to make you do anything."

"Darn right you don't," Sokka said grumpily before he realized that Suki was ignoring them and doing the homework by herself.

"Smellerbee will ask the librarian if you two get noisy again," Jet said, confidently. "I'll see you at practice Sokka."


End file.
